Zombie RP
Since the new era began (2000), the zombie ideology alerted people from all around the globe. But in 2014, the nightmare became real, as a scientist called Tyler Phelps made the T-Virus and accidently released it into the nature. Scientists that created the Zombiology tried to find a cure for that, but it was too late since it invaded everything. The martial law was enforced in most of the US, but failed too because the zombies were too strong and the people were too panicked to do something. Most of the army was sent in to the Europe, as America was a quarantine CONTINENT. Europe tries to do all of their best to hold the virus out of the continent, but something shows the infections are already in there. RP Host: Attila, Dexortis, (John). 'Allies:' '- US Army(what remained from it). '''Even if their continent got destroyed mostly, some of them successfully escaped from The Hell. '- National Guard'. There was no reporting news about them, but our primary character said that the most of the NG's people escaped before the Virus got even worse. '- Z.E.A. Zombie Europe Attack organisation. They didn't like the idea from the first time when the word itself came. "Zombie, that word will not wish luck to us in future." - the Leader. ''Enemies: - ''German army. ''The Germans didn't liked americans from the first time they step into their country, that why they wanted us to "clean" what we DIDN'T made. It is also a spoil that the explosion of the humvee was made because of them. So yeah, I don't recommend meet up face to face with them. Let the zombies do their job :) ''- Zombies. Of course, they are the #1 enemy of us, since they start to multiply a LOT after the T-Virus Incident. DO NOT MAKE ANY CONTACT WITH THEM, YOU CAN DIE. Gallery zombie rp.jpg|Zombie RP image Album An album provided by Ryan can be seen here DLCs 1. '''RIOT! 20 July, Locality City, 11:32 AM. After the heroes get out of The Hell, there was a report about riot cops from underground trying for certain days to guard the train. But, in a day, another riot came and claimed that he have the anti-virus, so, if they will let him in, he will give them. Still, after they let him get in, a lot of zombies got inside and killed half of the team. Nobody knows what happened after, some people said that 2 people evaded and other says all of them died. 2. The Origin of T-Virus 28 June, OMG_CITY, 19:46 PM. In the late June 2014, the scientists were ready to tell the world that they finally made it and discovered the so-called Cure of Cancer, so they first tested to a rebel. The guard throw him in the water, but in 5 minutes, something came from it and got the guard too. Everyone tried their best to hold off the infection caused, but soon as they did, the door broke and the water turned in infectious air. 2 Combines were there too, trying to witness the thing. But everything got out of control and the city died too, the combines couldn't make anything. Category:Roleplay